


Who Need's Tomorrow When We Don't Even Have Today

by GayMentality



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoardingSchoolForTroubledYouths!AU, F/F, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Ruby's a delinquent, and kind of relates more with her slightly serious side that we've been seeing in vol 6, mmm whiterose, no spoilers since it's an AU? Well maybe like name wise but- im gonna stop tagging, oh boi, she's a little rebellious, she's honestly a good bean tho, slow burn- but not that slow since im too impatient-, thats right, they share a door I mean come on thats pretty gay already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: The first thing she does after the door shuts behind her is groan. It had been a tiring day getting here, and boy, did the tacky red comforter and stark white sheets atop her mattress look good. She kicks her suitcase under the bed, sets her backpack beside her nightstand, and props her beloved instrument up against the wall in one fell swoop, before crashing onto the blankets in defeat.Great, just…Great.





	1. One Step Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old work of mine, 'My Tomorrow's A Little Late'! I wrote it like 2 years ago, and wanted to go back to the idea- but my old writing style made me gag, so here we are! I don't recommend reading the old one (please, for your own sake-).
> 
> It'll be extra gay this time, I swear-

_ Passion. _   
Footsteps, if they could be called that, skid to a halt in a particularly mushy mound of dirty snow.   
_ It’s this feeling you get, in your chest. _ __   
A tanned hand, fading in color, comes into contact with icy metal, hauling it’s attached body over the rails.   
_ You see, it’s different for everyone. There’s no set of rules to be followed- it’s not something you can read up on in any library. So, if it can’t be researched, can’t be studied, can’t really be explained, how do we know it exists?  _ __   
The pavement is freezing to the touch, and her bones ache as they crash against it’s liberating embrace.   
__ There’s proof all around us. It’s what leaves you soaked in sweat after a rough day of labor, whether it be mental or physical. It’s what festers inside people's guts like violent parasites- and yeah, it can be just as ugly as a tapeworm. 

Red and blue lights flash just as the snow begins to fall. She turns over onto her back, and begins to laugh, the sound radiating deep from within her chest at the click of a familiar car door. 

_That’s what’s so great about it, though. It doesn’t have to be beautiful. Not to anyone other than you, at least. Even after it’s left you beaten, bloodied, and bruised, you can’t bring yourself to hate it, even if you know it’s rotten (because it_ can _be rotten, to its very core. You can’t bring yourself to care)._ _  
_A large, black boot comes down to put pressure on her shoulder, holding her still. It knows she won’t make an attempt at escape now, but one could never be truly sure when dealing with ‘her’ _._   
_Wanna know the best part about passion?_ _  
_“Ruby.” _  
_ _Passion is like a flame. A cheesy description, I know, but it’s not a false one._ _  
_“You caught me.” _  
_ __And, you know what they say about flames.

“Come on, kid. Time to go home.”

_ They can be difficult to put out. _ _   
_ “Sure thing, Uncle Qrow.”

 

~

 

Ruby Rose was a force to be reckoned with. She didn’t have many friends- in this town, no kid wanted to get up close and personal with anybody who had the entire towns police department living in their home. She was a brilliant girl, really, though it was tough to see underneath her youthful face and… intense personality. She didn’t mind how separated she was from the rest of Patch’s residents, though- she quite liked it that way, in fact. She could do whatever she wanted so long as she didn’t have any dead weight to keep her down; she would leap atop buildings, tag the walls of long abandoned structures, and loiter a variety of unsavory places with ease. She was fearless, in her own right- no one, not even the law (hell,  _ especially _ not the law) could keep her from doing what she loved most- mucking around where she shouldn’t be. 

 

It wasn’t always this way… but that was another story for a less heated time.    
Her latest stunt, tagging the side of the most rickety bridge along the outskirts of their county, had been the straw to break the camel's back. 

Her father was livid.    
  
“Ruby Rose- what were you thinking?!”   
Most teenagers, when faced with a room full of the local law enforcement, would at the very least have the decency to look interested. Not Ruby, no- she was relaxed, slumped back in a fold-out chair while people bustled about, filling out last-minute arrest reports and clocking out for the night. 

A cheeky grin graced her features.   
“I was thinking- wow, wouldn’t it be cool if we spiced this old thing up a bit? It was prime real estate, really, it was a  _ crime _ that it was left to rust away. I was practically  _ yearning _ for a bit of decoration-”   
The tired man across from her raised a hand to rub at his temple. Oh Gods…   
“Ruby, you could have been seriously hurt! What am I going to do with you…” he sighed, stress still soaking his tone, dripping off of every word. “And then you proceeded to  _ run _ from your Uncle-”   
“I wanted to see if I could beat back home using a shortcut. He needs to work on his driving anyways, I mean, what if it  _ were _ a real criminal? Sure, they may not be as fast as  _ me _ , but you know what they say about training with the best.”   
A dark-haired, lanky form from the other side of the room shot her a glare, and an unamused look. Yeah, it looked like he was a little angry too.   
She decided that maybe she should take the more apologetic approach.   
“Sorry Dad, you know how I get- I get an itch, and I gotta scratch it! Besides, nobody was using it, and a little spray paint never killed anyone-”   
“It’s not about the  _ tagging _ , Ruby Rose.”   
Ugh oh. He’s never given her  _ that _ look before.   
“You’ve repeatedly put yourself in danger, and it’s only been getting worse. You’re not invincible, and you can’t just… do whatever you want anymore. You’re 17 years old now- it’s time to start thinking about the future.”   
The future? This conversation was going downhill quicker than she knew how to manage, which was a rare occurrence indeed.   
“Honey, I worry about you. You know everyone in this department loves you, which is why your antics are starting to really weigh on our shoulders-”   
This wasn’t good.   
“Ruby, I’ve decided that the best course of action to take is to change your environment- and to find somewhere that’ll be able to help you sort out all your energy.”   
What.   
_ What _ ?!   
“No- hey- you are not gonna just send me away, right? Come on, I’m not  _ that _ bad-”   
“It’s a boarding school, for troubled teenagers. An old friend of mine runs it, and I think it would be a great place for you to-”   
“You can’t be serious!” She stood up from her chair, placing her palms flat on the desk. “Dad, please-”   
“Beacon Academy isn’t so bad, Baby. I only want what’s best for you.”   
  
~   
  
The school was rather big- it’s building stood tall, the red color of the brick sticking out like a sore thumb against the white of last night's snowfall. It resembled a castle, in a way, with its tall pointy roofs and ivy-covered walls. A castle, maybe, or perhaps ‘prison’ was a better word. What resided within was much different, however- it was actually pretty warm, and there were plenty of nooks and crannies to explore. She hated to admit it, but it seemed like her kind of place, if it weren’t for all the rules and restrictions.

 

It was an expensive school to attend, that much she knew. If it weren’t for her Dad’s connection with the Headmaster, she was sure she’d be stuck in someplace much, much worse. A part of her resented their relationship.  _ If they weren’t so ‘close’, I wouldn't be here, after all. _

The man had been nice enough. He had greying hair, a long, dark cane, and tiny glasses, though he didn’t seem all that old. He shook her hand, and gave her and her sister the tour (sadly, Yang would not be staying. It sucked that she was on their Dad’s side this time- her ‘it’s for the best, rubbaloo’ was the last thing she wanted to hear). He explained that he and the staff were rather understanding people- but that they wouldn’t tolerate mischief. That grin he wore, though… felt like a challenge, as if he were egging her on, demanding that she prove that her reputation was really as bad as file described. She smirked in reply. She’d take him up on it, eventually.

 

Ruby quickly picked up on the ways of things, despite it being her first day. Even though everyone here was a delinquent of some sort, they all respected Ozpin. She supposed she did too, even after their brief meeting. There were uniforms- she nearly gagged at the sight of them- and she was expected to wear it and only it during her class periods (though it seemed many students had found ways to accessories, with scraps of cloth, hairpins, hell, some kids had even found ways to re-dye their hair. She hoped she’d be able to keep the red in her own). To her horror, she realized that she’d be getting a roommate, someone who’d be sharing what little privacy she had here, against her will.    
She hoped they liked guitar, because there was no way she was giving it up. 

  
With the soft turn of a cold door handle, the cool grey color of her new home greets her head on- more and more, exposing itself to her.   
  
“Ms.Rose, these will be your quarters. The entire right side of the room is yours to use as you wish- please recognize that room checks will occur at the end of every week by your hall master, so if you’re going to keep something you shouldn’t have, do try and hide it well.” Ozpin said, amusement in his eyes as he watched her nose scrunch up in discontent. “Otherwise, feel free to decorate it as you wish. There will be no disruptive noise after 8:00, and lights go off by 10:00. I’ll leave you to get settled.”   
  


The first thing she does after the door shuts behind her is groan. It had been a tiring day getting here, and boy, did the tacky red comforter and stark white sheets atop her mattress look good. She kicks her suitcase under the bed, sets her backpack beside her nightstand, and props her beloved instrument up against the wall in one fell swoop, before crashing onto the blankets in defeat.    
  
Great, just…   
  
Great.    
  
  
  



	2. There's Been A Disturbance In The Force

 

She was very, very blue. At first glance, white might be the best color to describe her, but Ruby wasn’t one to avoid taking a second look. Her outfit, currently the schools auburn uniform, and the snowy shades of her tresses we eye-catching, sure- but the moment she walked through the door, Ruby could turn her gaze away from the brilliant, unnatural blue streak in her hair. There was only one, tucked neatly behind her ear- it very clearly wasn’t a fashion statement, but done in an act of defiance.    
It matched her eyes too, icy, like the frost on the windowsill. 

  
Weiss Schnee did not belong in Beacon Academy’s School For Troubled Youth, that much was clear. Her back was straight, and she had a proper air about her. Within seconds of meeting her, Ruby was sure that her voice would reflect that.   
“Hello, You must be my new roommate. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose. The Headmaster said you’d be staying here a while?”   
She was right- Weiss’s voice was light, and angelic, like frosting… but with a more savory ring to it. Her tone wasn’t sugary, but it wasn’t rough, either. A little gravely maybe, but not rough. Her accent was pretty nice too, she wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something powerful and commanding. It was a voice that begged people to listen. Atlesian **,** maybe?    
“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Weiss Schnee, then?”   
“Correct. I suspect that we’ve been paired up due to my extensive residence here. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask- I consider myself to be quite knowledgeable about this place.”   
She almost sounded like an NPC. A giggly feeling festered in her chest, but she choked it back.    
“Thanks. How long you been here?”   
Weiss responded immediately, much like a robot would, chin held high.   
“3 years, 2 months, and 13 days.”   
Wow, alright. Ruby couldn’t blame her for her acute attention to that particular detail- she was sure she’d be counting the days soon enough, herself.   
“So you’ve been a problem child for a while now, huh? I guess we  _ do _ have something in common.”   
Weiss turned, stepping lightly over towards the singular desk in the room, switching on the lap as she set her books down.

“Not to be rude, but I’m sure my reasons for being here are much different than your own.”   
“Oh really? Do tell~” Ruby Rolled onto the flat of her stomach, propping up her chin a pillow. “Did you set something on fire? Stab a man? No, wait- you look like the type to crash cars, I bet that kind of adrenaline rush is right up your alley.”   
The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, taking a seat on her own mattress. Her covers were blue, too, unlike the red on Ruby’s. Now that she noticed, a lot of Weiss’s things were blue. Blue and white. It suited her.   
“-And you look like the type to enjoy a good mystery, so we’ll leave the conversation about my previous life at that. Besides, I imagine you have secrets of your own that you’d like to keep hidden.”   
“Nah, not me. Ruby Rose is an open book. I’m here because my Dad’s worried my stunts will get me killed- I can’t help being a daredevil, it’s in my blood! I don’t plan on changing, either. The second I get back home, I’m going to find the biggest wall in town and cover it in my insignia.” 

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow.    
“How… dedicated of you.”   
Ruby raised her hands to her shoulders, tugging at the cloth there.   
“I got a tattoo of it on my back, wanna see? My sister did it-”   
“Please do not remove your shirt.”   
  


~   
  
It has been about a week.   
Weiss wasn’t so bad. She was a little prim and proper, sure, and maybe she kept things a little too organized for her tastes, but at least she was a decent person. She mostly kept to herself- and would grow rather annoyed if Ruby pestered her  _ too _ much. Her nose would scrunch up while she did her best to continue what she was going.   
  
Ruby couldn’t help but be noisy- her whole life, she’d grown up surrounded by it. Silence was a foreign concept, even in sleep it seemed, she caused a ruckus; she and Yang had inherited their Father’s snore.    
For example, as she sat on the floor, back propped up against her bed, she fiddled with her guitar. She wasn’t playing anything in particular, no, but her fingers refused to stay still, plucking at random chords or plays short tunes.    
It was getting on Weiss’s nerves.

 

After minute 47, her resolve wore out. She set her pencil down atop her notebook, and swiveled around in her seat to face her, arm slung over the back as her eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare.   
“Do you  _ have _ to play that thing right  _ now _ ? Some of us are trying to do homework.”   
Ruby didn’t stop her strumming.   
“You’re lucky Crescent Rose is an Acoustic- otherwise, you’d really be in trouble-” she grinned, swiping her pick across the strings in one smooth motion. 

“Shouldn’t you be working too? I know for a fact that you haven’t finished your Calculus assignment-”   
  


The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out, a disgusted look forming on her face- it was a similar expression to one that a child might make after having been served vegetables and vegetables alone.    
“Ew, no thanks- Math is gross.”   
“You’re insufferable.”   
“And you’re a useless lesbian, any more obvious statements you wanna make?”   
Weiss’s pale complexion went scarlet. Ah, there was the prissy scrunch of her nose- She’d been waiting for it.   
“I-I’m going to the library. Clearly, I’m not going to be able to get anything done with  _ you _ around.” She huffed in defeat, stacking her books atop her binder before shoving them into her bag.   
“Is it my good looks or angelic music that’s got you so distracted? I mean, it’s only natural that you’d-”   
“Another word, and I’ll throttle you. They’ll find your body in the river, chopped into little pieces.”   
“Ha! Jokes on you- Being choked is just one of my many kinks!”   
  
Weiss gave Ruby the most heated glare a person like her could muster, before shutting the door to their dorm firmly behind her.    
Ruby quite liked poking fun at Weiss. The girl had been rather sociable towards her when they’d first met, so she’d held off on anything too personal- other than the jabs at her sexuality. Ruby had discovered  _ that _ little bit of trivia during their third day together, after she’d caught Weiss staring at that tall red-headed girl from down the hall with the eyes of a lovesick schoolgirl. No straight chick looked at their friends like  _ that _ .

 

Though, Ruby couldn’t blame her.   
That Pyrrha Nikos girl was hot.

 

~

 

Weiss wanted to pull out her hair.   
Her dorm, now inhabited by someone who could not ‘respect the peace’, may have been bad, but the Library- for some god awful reason- was a million times worse.   
Probably because it was Nora's shift for desk duty.    
“Weissy!”   
“Oh Gods.”   
Nora was a firecracker in more ways than one- she was explosive, physically and mentally, with a strong pair of lungs that she used much too frequently. She was an athlete, and had incorporated physical activity into every aspect of her life (she even seemed to move as she slept)- which meant she could probably crush melons with her thighs.   
  
Speaking of crushed, her arms were currently doing just that to the poor Schnee’s spine. Nora's hugs were always warm, but could be painful- unbelievably painful.

“How are you? I haven’t seen you in forever!”   
“It’s been 4 hours since we last saw each other.”   
“How’s the new roommate? You should bring her around!”   
“She’s loud and obnoxious- and I’d rather not.”   
  
Nora pulled away to pat the shorter girl on the head.   
“Aw, you just haven’t warmed up to each other yet~ It must be difficult for her, too- you’re like a kitty! Soft on the outside, but feisty until the very end~ Dealing with you is like drinking a very special cup of tea… definitely not for everyone!”   
Weiss whacked her arm away in a frustrated panic.   
“I am not a cat, I’m a victim! And I’m here to get  _ away _ from her, so I’d rather not make her the VIP of our conversation.”

The red-head put her hands on her hips, a thoughtful look on her face   
“Oh she can’t be that bad, can she? Better than the last one, if she hasn’t drawn on your face with permanent marker.”   
Weiss shivered at the thought of her last roomie and her tendency to make her life worse by the day. Luckily she’d transfer out months ago.   
“While she had yet to pull anything of such a…  _ personal _ nature, it doesn’t mean she’s any less of a disturbance. She’s got this damned Guitar-”   
“A Guitar?!” Nora immediately brightened, the lightbulb in her head shattering into a billion pieces. “Now I  _ have _ to meet her! Me ‘n Ren have been needing someone to play with!”   
  
“Not. Helping.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Back at it again with another chapter! I'm going to try to get these out more frequently, so stay tuned <3

**Author's Note:**

> HECC first chapter is done-  
> So, yeah, this one wasn't all that eventful, but don't worry! It picks up in the next one!  
> After finishing Volume 6 I felt the urge to crack this thing wide open again <3
> 
> The characters might be a little OOC plz hate me for it--


End file.
